


Two weeks waiting

by hiddlestonerkirst



Category: Iron Man (Comic), Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Adventures: Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, No sex for Tony, Porn, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Your tony stark girlfriend, and tony assitant, crush on a thunder god, i running out what to say
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6506170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddlestonerkirst/pseuds/hiddlestonerkirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were tony assistant, but not anymore, he gets too much and its your job to stop this agro. Even if thats means cutting his sex life. Can you both last or will the temptation leave you both thirsty for another?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The begging of the mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I wrote this story for a friend long ago, and i asked her for permission if i could turn this to a x reader, thankfully she said yes! Thanks 11hortha, you should totally check out her works anywho please enjoy and i update if i get a positive response!! As well if theres any mistakes, feel free to tell me. 
> 
> Peace out!

2 weeks waiting..

tony x reader

chapter 1

Y/n woke up with the white blankets covering her bottom half and a pair of hands covering her breasts from behind, her e/c eyes peeked open while she was wishing they would stay shut so she could continue this cuddling.

But no, that was not in y/n case, she had to work as her playboy lovers manger, y/n got this job 2 years ago after Pepper left for another guy, she was that shoulder to cry on when Tony was at his worse.

She ended up working for him, plus having a few cheeky nights with him after his parties; but not since 6 months ago, have they became a 'thing'.

She did love her job but it did ruin other parts of her life, she had a crazy schedule. As well as her and Tony, were not published in the celebrity world as a couple. So it did ruin her social life in many ways. The other Avengers and co knew of this, due to their good methods of keeping secrets!

Why else would they get a job at S.H.I.E.L.D?

Five minutes later..... y/n finally got up and went to get changed in the en-suite bathroom of Tonys private penthouse , other wise known as Stark Tower.

When she got up she heard a whistle from Tony with a smirk on his face. She got changed as quick as possible while tying her h/c hair up in a medium size pony, she headed down to the main kitchen to find Bruce and Thor on the chair near the dark purple counter.

"Morning boys." The e/c eyed sweetheart greeted the Dr Banner aka Hulk and the Thunder god.

"Morning lady y/n stark." Thor beamed while stuffing once again another pop tart in his mouth.

"Like i said before Thor please call me Y/n  and im no stark." y/n replied with a blush appearing on her face.

"Yet." Clint said while walking into the kitchen in full spy wear.

"Shut up, me and Tony have only been going out for 6 months like that would happen." Y/n snapped.

The archer just rose his hands above his head showing that he surrenders.He walked over to the kitchen side and grabbed a green apple and walked back out again. "

Laters!"With that the brown haired assasin was no where to be seen.

"Where's he going?Wait where are the rest?"Y/n questioned confused.

"My brother Loki, Captain Steve , the Winter Soildier and Lady (best friend name) are on a mission. Bird boy Clint is heading to shield, Lady Natasha is at another court meeting and Metal man i believe is in still in his chambers." Thor answered , while finishing his box of pop tarts.

"Oh right."y/n turned to Bruce who was on his laptop sitting rather quiet."Brucey are you okay?"

He looked up with his brown eyes above his glasses."Yeah just got a lot of work for S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Im sure Tony can help you with it."y/n smiled , while filling her glass with water.

"I dont think so its confidential work, i rather not get Tony involve with this work, he will treat it like a toy." Bruce answered typing on his computer.

"Yeah he does like playing with things." Y/n started giggling turning into a laughing fit.

Bruce head was in his hands at the (hair colour) dirty imagination, she was too much like Tony; Bruce thought to himself and then there was Thor looking at Y/n like he had seen a ghost. "

Why are you laughing miss y/n ?"Thor questioned.

"Oh-- well." y/n was going to begin but then saw Bruce with an embarrassed face. "Never mind ask Tony when you see him next."

She then sat down on one of the stalls at the counter. With that Thor winked at her. Too soon the billionaire appeared in his usual outfit of a long sleeve black tee and black jeans.

"Ask me what?" He walked in and placed a gentle kiss in y/n's cheek.

"Im leaving!" Bruce said taking his laptop back to his floor.

"What was that about, what got up my sicence bros ass?"Tony smirked.

"Anyway mister, you have got a press conference at 1 this afternoon, and remember no giving away S.H.I.E.L.D.S secrets. And i have got to go to lunch meeting with an old friend, but will be back to drive you to the mall at 4 for some shopping cause im bored of seeing you in the same style." y/n bossed him around, pointing her hand at him.

"Okay, but you dont need any other friends you have (best friend name)." Tony said while y/n raised an eyebrow "and Natasha."

"I don't like Eleanor much but i have to go see her and be a good citizen for once." y/n replied.

"Is it the cat virgin?"Tony asked joking.

"Yes" y/n said sternly.

"I bet you sound like her!"Tony teased.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" The (hair colour) snapped back.

"You sounded like a cat last night and looked like one?Mmm pussy." Tony stuck his tounge out.

"Uhhh....No i was supposed to be a cheetah." She joked back.

"FOR THE SAKE OF ODIN WHAT IS THE FAIR LADY Y/N SAYING ABOUT PLAYING WITH THINGS?" Thor shouted he was rather getting frustrated with the couple flirting in his face, because he was missing jane a lot as she was on a case study in England.

The power couple burst their selves laughing at the gods non understanding. Tony walked over to him and put his hand on the blonde muscular shoulder.

"Hey buddy, let me show you some 'playing'." Tony was walking the the Thunder god to the living room.

"Isnt that what you showed Cap and his face was scared" Thor suggested. Tony nodded while chucking under his breath."I can beat him nothing will scare the mighty Thor!"

"Sure buddy" Tony whispered. \-----

A while later y/n was checking her latest emails for Tony of course, making phone calls for the Billionaire and waiting for Tony and Thor to come back from the living room.

"Hiya hunny" Tony kissed y/n on her head while he stood behind her with his hands around her little waist.

"Where rock of ages?" She asked while scanning through the email, what the interviewer sent her.

"Restraining himself, me think?"Tony whispered his mellow voice in her ear.

"Oh no Mr Stark what am i going to have to do with you?" The (your country- for ex; British- Brit, America- American) licked her lips.

"Punishment."Tony joked

"Fifty shades style huh?" y/n said remembering one of her favourite romance story.

"None of that hunny i dont play like that all the time."The american superstar replied back.

"Fine then." She stuck her bottom lip out ." Two things, one, no bedroom activity for a week and two, your interview has been cancelled, because the host got sick they wrote with thier apologies."

"WHAT WHY?!" Tony questioned with a temper.

With that Thor walked in the room with a white snow pale look on his face, obviously the Thunder God has never seen porn hub before...

"Lady y/n have we got any of the best asgaurdian medicine in this Stark palace?"Thor asked.

"No sorry Thor but i think we got some antibiotics in the left hand cupboard."She said while pointing to the cupboard.

"What did you show him!" y/n grew with anger, how the Billionaire could show the demi god such a thing.

"The rough bits, basically they were in our position at the moment and more."Tony giggled.

y/n immediately turned round on the chair and pushed Tonys hand of her. She went over to the sink and poured Thor a glass of cold water and gave it to him, Thor winked at her, the brunette started to blush, he so charming she thought to herself.

Thing is y/n has always had a thing for the god, but since he was such a loyal prince to Jane she would never wish a split upon the engaged couple. She twisted to Tony to see him smirking.

"Two weeks now!"

"BUT Y/N!! WHY FOR THORS SAKE." The brown eyed billionaire shouted.

To be fair, Y/n was worried that she couldn't last that long, but it was what Tony needed. She walked out the room whiile saying.

"Meet me groundfloor garage at 12!" With that the business woman disappeared with more business calls.


	2. Elanors home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get to visit your friend, but things dont go as well as planned due to Tonys matter. Will he ever make it up to you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, please enjoy, hopefully they're will be more up soon.

chapter 2//

"Good you made it" Y/n said while flipping the keys of the dark red range rover to Tonys side.

 

They opened the door and both got in, he started the engine up and signalled jarvis to open the doors to the busy New York city street.

 

\----

 

Half way there the awkwardness of silence was shattered, with Tonys moaning because of man ego being destroyed for 2 weeks.

 

"I thought you said you didnt like this cat virgin lady."Tony moaned while focusing on the road infront.

 

"I dont, but i promised i would see her for her own benefit and Steve always showing me to be the better person."She smiled.

 

she missed the other gang being around the tower with only Thor, Tony and Bruce to keep her company was turning a bit lame, bruce was busy, and now tony made thor watch some disgusting viedo and he is scarred for life, she missed Natasha to keep her up with the latest gossip, Clint of his smart comments eventhough she saw him this morning, Loki and (best friend) usual flirty bickering, Buckys metal arm what was extremely comfortable for evreyone personal matter, and Steve and her chats about relationships and self confidence for him to admit him liking (your best friend) .

 

"Yeah right, a bigger person would remember the last time we were in the car."Tony smirked.

 

"And you said you cleaned this car, but there is still white stuff stained on the leather back seats."Y/n laughed.

 

"And if i clean them can we reduce it to a week."Tony raised an eyebrow.

 

"Nope a week and half pushing it." She giggled.

 

Better than nothing, the Billionaire thought to himself.

\---

Y/n were standing out side a yellow door of a small bungalow in a quiet street.

 

"Best behaviour please."She stuck her finger at Tony.

 

And with that the door opened to a blonde haired small frame girl standing there.

 

"Omg hello!!"She said and pulled in Y/n for a hug.

 

"Yeah i missed you to."Y/n smiled and responded to her hug , they eventually let go to see Tony.

 

"Your......your Tony Stark."The small girl managed to get out.

 

"And i believe your the cat virgin."Tony smiled annoyed.

 

"Tony!" Y/n quickly punched him in the arm. Doubt it hurt knowing the billionaire, he most likely had armour underneath, perhaps that's why Y/n hand was killing.

 

"Come in!"Eleanor exclaimed.

 

The pair was guided into her weird vintage bungalow, it was a mixture of yellow colours classic eleanor . They looked around at pictures on the wall most likely painted by her. The blonde ran off to the kitchen to get some fresh orange juice for the three of them.They eventually was all sat down on a slumped couch in the living room.

 

"I dont belive your still making me wait for a week and fucking half!"He was still moaning.

 

"Tony back off for pity's sake please." Y/n pleaded. He was being so fucking selfish, she wished he didn't come.

 

"No- its fine whats wrong?"Eleanor asked curiously.

 

"This bitch is banning me for sexual activity for 10 days!" Tony folding his arms together.

 

"Oh Y/n, you can stay with me for a few days Tony if you want to?" Eleanor asked laughing, Y/n jaw was about to drop.

 

"Nah im fine thanks, i doubt you could adjust to my size yet specially when your a virgin still at what 25". Tony replied, Y/n jaw dropped.

 

"But i got toys for you to play with? Plus im not a virgin."Eleanor teased licking her lips. Anger grew inside of Y/n.

 

"Says the one with the cat on her lap."Tony said with a straight face.

 

"Y/n was a virgin when she met you!" Eleanor lied to defend herself!

 

"No i was not" Y/n anger was going to burst, with her e/c eyes getting wider.

 

"Anway playboy, show us your real play moves and i prove to you there more than one pussy in the house." Eleanor replied.

 

A sick grew in y/n stomach and tears in grew in her orbs. Tony grabbed his partners delicate wrist and pulled her out the house slamming the door and kicked the white gate of the overgrown garden and leaned Y/n against the car door of their range rover, she was breathing heavily.

 

((Tonys pov))

_I looked over to y/n to see her face was a pink colour, tears dripping down her face like rain does when it lands on a window, and her breathing was very deep. She looked like she was going to have a mental breakdown._

 

"Hun, im so sorry." _i tried to explain my hands were at the back of my head, i messed up big time._

 

"Its not your fault i wanted to slap that bitch in the face anyway." _thank fuck for her response, she understood._

 

_I opened the car door and trying to signal to her to get in. She ignored me i walked up to her placed both of my slender hands on her rosy cheeks, rubbing them gently with my thumb, like i would do to her slick thighs when we 'celebrate' at home._

 

"We are going shopping to buy you some special gifts." _i ordered her, a smile appeared on her face and her eyes shone brighter._

 

"Tony, as much as i enjoy the thought of new clothing , money cant buy happiness." _she responded, god dear she spent to much time with capsicle save me from this shit, anyway its not like when im gonna buy her stuff there going to be a lot of fabric involved anyway._

"No but it can buy condoms and that is sort of the same thing." _i joked, she started to giggle and i walked her to the car seat._

 

_I done her seat belt over her body but placed a kiss above her open cut short pink t shirt where her breast was and then walked round to my side of the door. I grabbed her hand from her knee of the black leggings she wore and placed it on the gear stick with mine above hers._


	3. The Mall.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tries to redeem himself, and he nearly there, until he blows it again due to his dirty mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall! So here is the third chapter!

Chapter 3 ;the mall

 Tonys POV 

Walking out of the car park to the lift, we were the only ones in there.we wanted the top floor which we had four floors to go, I loved the fourth floor, the best shops were there.

_I looked at Y/n , looking the innocent girl what she was not, and there was a fire in me what needed to touch them soft lips with mine._

Finally that urge fired in me and i crashed into her lips letting her head resting on the metal side of the elevator, I pushed her hands above her head and pushed my tounge into her mouth asking for permission, she accepted but we both gulped for air before carying on, this was so passionate _I love the taste of her soft delicate mouth and my tounge bouncing on hers._

But we got interrupted by the bell two teenages walked in not fully paying attention to us, we backed away and just held hands looking around at the elevator like nothing had happen.

We finally reached the fourth floor and headed to zara, she wanted a new dress, she went in to the changing room to fit it on, and then her curtain where she was opened. She was looking down at the red slick dress she wore, its matched her curves so well and made her look flawless-- which she was.

"Beautiful."I muttered under my breath.

"You like it?"she smiled gently.

"Love it but i think we need some heels to go with it."I wanted her to look like a billonaire dollars.

She just nodded and headed to change back to her casual wear. While i went to the counter to pay already! I admit i got a bit of a discount for winking at the young lady at the counter. She was pretty but my baby was better.

"What shops are best for shoes javris?"I asked my computer system what was also installed in my phone. But Y/n interrupted.

"I brought some black heels this morning, i noted to javris that i would tell you, they're go perfect with this dress, but thanks hun for the thought". I listened to her gentle voice but then told javris to leave the bill for me which he had no choice but to accept.

We headed to the shop i been wanting to show Y/n , hopefully my week and a half would be reduced to a week.the shop was Ann Summers

"Tony you gotta be kidding me?" Y/n whined!

"Come on your supposed to be the fun one! Thats what I pay you for!" I had to tease her.

"Fine" She moaned at started to walk around the store. A pair of garments immediately caught my eye, it was a nurse suit. She could help me anytime I joked in my head. I immediately got her size and walked over to her to show her, the new dress up.

She didnt deny! She giggled what always meant yes. I came across a dildo and to embarrass y/n as she did to me earlier, about the whole weeks situation I decided it was time for payback!

"Hey Y/n !"I shouted in the middle of the store not to get just her- but everyone attention for all the ladies to drawl over me."mine is bigger right?"I joked.

She looked like a tomato with her red face."Tony im going to fucking kill you." She muttered under her breathe. She stormed out the store with a grumpy attitude over her face.I quickly paid for the under-garments and ran out the store to find Y/n. My face scanned the area but she was no-where to be seen.

I knew exactly where she was ........... McDonalds. I ran to the far end of the mall to find a rather beautiful young lady sitting on a table with an upset look on her face. She was eating her burger from the brown paper bag and there was another opposite her presumedly for me.

(3rd person pov)

"Nice for you to join, Mr stark." Y/n teased while the billionaire sat down.

"Anytime Miss L/n ."Tony replied, taking a sip from his milkshake.

"Why do you do that?"She asked confused.

"Do what?"Tony replied.

"Embarrass me as always, I'm getting fed up with it." Y/n sighed.

"Im sorry baby."Tony mumbled. He had pushed y/n quiet a lot recently, and he really didn't want the same thing happen to Y/n like it did whith Pepper.

"Its fine, i phoned (best friend) when you were gone she said her Steve, Loki and Bucky would be returning from a mission tonight, and texted Clint, he is coming back from his day at shield and Natasha will join as well. Plus your bestie Mr banner will come aswell." Y/n laughed.

"I think we shall drink tonight then!"Tony smiled like chi-chi cat.

"You drink every night ." Y/n raised an eyebrow. Tony just chucked up one of his shoulders and shrugged it of, _I remind him that when he is in rehab Y_ /n thought to herself.


	4. A catch up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to see your best friend again after her mission. Its about time y/n gets to have a girlie chat as well as bumping into steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> So I apologise for using (your best friend name) so many times as well as, i wrote this before Avengers Age of Ultron, therefore i was a clintasha shipper so sorry about them being together in the story. 
> 
> Anyway thanks for your views, comments and Kudos. Peace out!

\----- chapter 4;

Btw- this was written before we found out about clint family.

When the couple returned to stark tower, they both walked out of the elevator and within seconds later(best friend name) was behind them.

"BOO!"She teased, making y/n and Tony jump out of their skins.

"Holy shit ice woman you got stop doing that."Tony said trying to calm himself down.

"(Best friend name)" Y/n shouted and ran to her friend for a hug.

"I got so much to tell you, omg with Loki and Steve they have been non stop arguing all this god damn mission im actually sick of it." Y/n best friend whined.

"Wow what about?"Y/n was desperate to know.

"Tell you later. When mr Stark isn't here" (best friend name) looked over to the billionaire.

"I find out later or sooner Elsa, there cameras in your room." Tony looked up at the two women walking out of the lounge area.

"Disabled them."The (best friend hair colour) responded.

\--

Y/n was in room sitting on her sofa while (best friend name) was un-packing her bag from the trip.

"So what happened?"Y/n asked curiously .

"Well we had destroy some unit block thing but it was basically pass coded with the highest security going, i cant share all the details too confidential but we had to stay in a cramped room with only two beds, that was argument one, with Loki and his sleeping arrangements. But all week Steve and Loki have been bickering, me and Bucky just wanted to bang there fucking heads together." (best friend name) looked at the window from her room while explaining.

"Weird huh?Why didnt you just froze them or something?" (Your hair colour) joked.

"Was tempted, very, Steve maybe, Loki not so much , thats the problem it would not work due frost giant blood in him, nothing gets past that. " (best friend name) mumbled.

"Well me and Tony are having a drink tonight, so you can come and lift some weight of your shoulders and put some on after if you don't use protection."Y/n laughed.

"Havent changed a bit, have you?" (best friend name)shook her head at the y/n.

"Nope." She managed to get out while having a laughing fit on the floor.

"Whats up with iron ass anyway seems like a right moody bitch today."(best friend name) responded.

"Well he embarrassed me in a shop,and earlier this morning went to see Eleanor-" y/n stopped.

"The car virgin?" (best friend name) asked.

"Yeah that, she was a rude annoying bitch, Tony ended up dragging me out of there and i banned him from any sexual behavour, odin knows how he gonna last." Y/n rolled her eyes.

"Wait how are you going to last, your gonna be so much more sexually frustrated and kinky then usual." (best friend name) commented.

"Hey."Y/n nudged One of (best friend name) arms.

"Soz, no offence though, he probably hire a stripper or something." (best friend name) lowered her voice.

"Yeah but i got a thunder god." Y/n giggled.

"WOAH! Thor?He's taken.what about Cint? Tasha's away for a bit you might even be lucky to see his arrow!" (best friend name) laughed.

"What about you and mr Frost giant huh?will he let you touch his tesseract?" Y/n managed to laugh out.

"Maybe- but i wonder if you will get to see bruce's actual monster." (best friend name) sniggered.

"Maybe so,wonder if cap gonna let you touch his nice ass?"Y/n joked.

"Anyway what are you wearing tonight?"(best friend name) questioned her while staring at her dark wardrobe.

"A dress most likely Red if tony get his way." Y/n breathed heavily.

"Wear black for clint, i have got this perfect slim line dress that im sure your love." (best friend name) begged. She pulled out a black smooth dress from the cupboard what had a criss- cross lining at the top.Clint will adore it Y/n thought to herself.

"What about you miss?"She asked (best friend name).

"Dunno to be honest, thinking of going like this."She looked down at her dark purple shield jumpsuit.

"Well it does show off your curves." Y/n giggled."But i think more like this."She budged (best friend name) at the way and pulled out a dark green dress from the wardrobe.It had a black lace top then flew out a bit at the bottom.

"Trust me i love it but.." (best friend name) stopped.

"But what?"Y/n asked.

"Loki colours." (best friend name) leaned on the side.

"How about this?"Y/n pulled out a light blue dress that had white lace covering in all over with tiny details with diamonds up the top.

"I will get winded up by your guy, calling me elsa how will i ever live it down.Saying that i tease Loki up all the time." (best friend name) bended her head to the side.

"What about this?"Y/n dragged out a white t shirt with a red skater skirt. It looked adorable.

"Yeah i wear that." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Good i see you in a bit." Y/n waved while walking out of (best friend name) bedroom door, to the floor she shared with Loki and Steve.

\-----

She walking down the corridor, paying attention to her phone with the emails and latest celeb news! She bumped into a heavy shoulder what knocked her off her feet onto the floor.

"Hey!"Y/n moaned trying to get up.

"So sorry mam."Standing in front of her was Steve Rodgers, with a blushed look upon his face.

"Oh no Steve, its fine it was my fault." She smiled.

"How have you been?"Steve asked.

"Fine thanks, how was the mission?" Y/n questioned.

"Okay, i was going to apologise to (best friend name) now, i was non stop bickering with Loki,is she in her room?"Steve eyes grew into blue puppy dog ones.

"Yes she in there, what did Loki do?"The (hair colour) asked curiosly.

"Just being a complete dick-exactly what he is, but how can you let a syco-path who try to destroy earth into a shield-agent kinda thing?" Steve was very frustrated, just thinking about it made him grew with anger.

"We also desreve second chances. amount of times Tony has had." She replied.

"Oh no, what has he done this time?"Steve asked.

"Being his obnoxious self centred self."Y/n blew a hair out of her face.

"Oh dont listen to him! Anyway what should i do about (best friend name) ?"Steve frown appeared on his face.

"Things will turn out eventually, but a certain birdie"Y/n shaped a o round her mouth with her hands and mouthed '(best friend name)' "feels if she and you did turn out to be a couple then she would feel like she would never live up to Peggy's expectations."

Steve nodded and thought carefully about the comment later.

"Anyway gotta go to get changed for tonight gonna get slaughtered and rub it in his face im still not gonna let him get laid by me even if I'm pissed."she laughed.

"Right but i cant get drunk, soldier syndrome."Steve blushed.

\------

 


	5. Party... Party... Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now its party time, and being the immature being tony is he involves some teenage games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thanks for everyone lovely feedback, please enjoy!

chapter 5

And it was 9pm and the party at stark tower just started.....kinda.

 

Tony was at the other side of the bar laying out 10 shots for the following - Himself, his girlfriend who denies to have any sexual activity with him for 1week and half- y/n and her best friend ice queen (best friend name), the senior citzen Steve, reindeer games Loki, rock of ages Thor, Legolas aka Clint, hot stuff Natasha, and the syco path Bucky. But at least he has his science buddy Bruce who was the only one he liked at the moment.

Bruce sat on the chair at the bar along with Natasha, Clint sat on the sofa with a larger, Thor was drinking his 5th drink in the past 10 minutes, Steve and Bucky was talking while looking out the window and Y/n, Loki and (Best friend name) were yet to arrive.

DING the elevator went. First stepped out was Loki in his green top and black jeans while in a conversation to (best friend name) who was wearing her white t and red skater skirt with converse, Steve couldn't take his eyes of her. and behind them was Y/n laughing at Steve, but turned round to see not only Tony but Thor, Bruce and Clint were staring at her with their jaws dropped.

Y/n walked up to the counter and grabbed a bottle of vodka and drank the whole bottle.

"Lets get this party starting you strange lot of mother fuckers!!!!!!!!!!!"

The avengers looked at her very strange and confused.

\--------

11pm and officailly everyone was drunk except for Steve,Bucky, Loki ,Thor, Bruce , Natasha and (best friend), so only Clint , Y/n and Tony were pissed.

Tony stumbled to the group gathered around the couches while holding his whiskey bottle in the other.

"Lets play a game"Tony bounced.

"Seriously Stark this isn't high school." Natasha grumbled.

"I say we play this game of yours sir Stark."Thor boomed.

"Right what game is it now?"Bruce asked.

"Firstly ladies and gentlemen we are playing fuck, marry and kill."Tony laughed.

"Really?"(best friend name) raised an eyebrow.

"Right first up is you my science buddy, although guys you are only allowed to choose out of the girls, unless they choose otherwise ." Tony patted the doctor shoulder who sat next to him.

"No please" Bruce face palmed into his hands.

"Its fine bruce."Y/n leaned over to his shoulder and rubbed it, while Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Fuck y/n, marry natasha and kill (best friend name) ,sorry (best friend name) . "Bruce shrugged his shoulders.

"Trust its fine." (best friend name) sipped more of her drink.

"Right next is the red haired assassin.ms Romanoff. Go on Brucey".Tony shouted.

"Clint, Steve and Tony." Y/n chuckled.

"Fuck Steve, marry Clint and kill Tony by the most painful death."Natasha did a fake smile.

"Anyway, next is our lovely metal arm guy Bucks."Tony joked.

"Does this actual happen?"Bucky asked timidly.

"No it doesn't Buck."Steve answered.

"Right fuck Natasha, marry (best friend name) as i know her a lot and kill Y/n as i don't know you much but you seem lovely."Bucky winked at Y/n making her blush but receiving a death glare from Tony.

"Enough of that next up we have Clint Everdeen."Tony chuckled.

"Very funny Stark, fuck Natasha as she was good the last time. Marry Y/n as she looks stunning and kill (best friend name) because of last time she made me loose concentration on a mission, just so she could get praise of fury." Clint said, Natasha giving him a death glare , Y/n blushing and (best friend name) literally creasing.

"Phahaha what all i said was 'look its Y/n and Natasha in bikinis." (Your best friend) laughed.

"Next up we have our grandpa Steve are you sure its not time for bed?"Tony pointed to his watch.

"Backoff stark."Steve gave tony a nasty look.

"Yeah shut-up man whos only good in a metal suit."(best friend name) joked slightly on the tipsy side

"Okay i leave your prince charming alone."Tony responded while Steve looked at (best friend name) .

"Right sorry ladies. i would fuck y/n but i probably wouldn't unless we were in a relationship."Steve smiled and Tony rolled his eyes."Marry (best friend name) cause your are my world. and kill Natasha."

"Woah there mate this is not wedding vowls." Tony laughed.

"I cant give her people to choose from." Steve said worried.

"Fine capsicle i do it; how about Steve, Loki or Bucky your little mission mates seem as you like them so much."Tony smirked.

"Fuck off stark." (best friend name) rolled her eyes.

"Sorry babe im not on the list." Tony joked.

"Stark go pull out your tongue from your ass cause your being such an asshole." (best friend name) responded.

"No thats Y/n's."Tony laughed.

"Right thats it you fucking saucy mouthed c-" Before anyone knew (best friend name) leaped over the glass table to go for Tony's neck but luckily Steve and Loki grabbed her before there would be any trips to A and E.

"Fine i would fuck Loki, marry Steve but wont kill Bucky as he is my friend so beat that suckers." (best friend name) stuck her tongue out

"Anyway Loki."Y/n asked.

"Dont care you mewling quims of heroes, (best friend name) wants to fuck me"And Loki and (best friend name) disappeared. Everyone sat there still with Bucky and Steve the only ones worried.

"I ship it"clint added.

"YEAH (best friend name and loki ship name)" Y/n shouted.

"Anyway next is Thor..."Natasha announced.

"Yes give me some names ladies and gentlemen."The blonde smirked.

"Jane,Darcy and Y/n"Tony smirked.

"What is your problem always dropping me init?" Y/n punched tonys arm.

"I would marry Jane but fuck Darcy, kill Y/n so sorry lady y/n i wouldn't mean to. Cant i just take them all to my chambers? "Thor blushed.

"Hey buddy its fine anyway."Y/n rubbed his muscular arm.

"Y/n,what about Clint,Tony and Thor."Bruce giggled.

Y/n mouth dropped to the floor and her face went pale, how could he choose between them 3 they would like her crushes since... forever.

And thank fuck for Loki and (best friend name) returning in that moment.

"Way to spoil the moment."Growled Bucky.

"Are you alright."Steve asked worried.

"Fine but Loki its like a unicorn. wait y/n looks like she gonna faint.."and with that the H/c flopped on the floor.

"Ha elsa did you get to ride Loki unicorn?"Tony teased.

"Shut the fuck up iron ass and care for your girlfriend." (best friend name) moaned.

 


	6. Round two of druken games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im bad at summaries, yet the party continues and it gets even more wild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy and enjoy! I want to thank everyone for their support

Y/n - your name. F/n- friends name

And it was 1am, Natasha, Bucky and Bruce all had a confidential meeting again tomorrow which meant it was down to tony,thor,steve,loki,clint, f/n and y/n (once regaining concesniss) to keep the part going.

"Lets play another game."Thor boasted finishing of bis drink.

"How about 21 dares?"Clint suggested.

"No I've got an even better one."Tony smirked.

"Well tell us then."Y/n said.

"Spin the bottle."Tony laughed.

"Stark, enough of the games.people dont want to get more hurt."Steve argued.

"Like who? Ice girl. She got laid steve, cant see how that hurt? More pleasure that you never experianced."Tony was getting out of hand.

"Stark i would shut that gob or i break your jaw when my punch hits you."Steve threatened .

"Hey boys! Stop it."Y/n butted it between the middle of them.

F/n, Loki and Thor was all laughing there heads of because of the shortness of Y/n near Steve, but Clint thought it was rather cute.

"Look its rumble skilt skin."F/n creased.

"F/n not now."Y/n argued.

"Just leave them, there big boys there sort it out between them."f/n said.

"Not sure about Tony he's the same size as y/n! Short little mortals."Loki commented. 

Which set the asgaurdian,and the two frost giants laughing again while Clint sat there and just rolled his eyes. After a few minutes for all to cool down, they decided to play truth or dares. The 7 of them huddled round on the floor leaning on the sofa like teenagers. 

"And first up today to take the challenge is myself, Mr Tony Stark."Tony presented himself.

"Truth or dare?" Y/n asked.

"Truth." The billionaire replied.

"Have you ever cheated on y/n ?"F/n asked quickly. Y/n gave a dirty look across to her

"Nope."Tony awnsered.

"Two quick of a response."F/n muttered under her breathe. Steve chuckled to himself at F/n comment.

"But i thought you said that you tried this two weeks ago.. when you showed me that video of them two ...."Thor was confused.

"Hey buddy enough information."Tony stopped the thunder god before any damage would happen. Y/n face was bright red.

"Next up is the secret assassin Mr Legolas."Tony said in a presenters voice.

"Hey dude just call me Clint. "The archer added.

"Truth or dare bird-boy?"Playboy asked.

"Dare."Clint added.

"Always the daredevil our young clint." F/n smiled to Steve.

"Ours?"Steve questioned.

"Anyway, i dare you to sneak into lady Natahsa chambers and take her gun."Thor smiled.

"Okay."Clint raised up.

"You seem like you already done this before?"Loki aksed.

"Yeah i did, and touched more than one of her guns."Clint replied, Loki smirked along with Y/n laughing, Tony thinking and Thor shocked while F/n looked like she was going to throw up.

"Ewww." F/n gritted her teeth.

"Go ahead buddy we watch you on here."Tony pulled out his iPad and assembled the cameras to Natasha room;. It was a dark black colour with hardly any lights. Clint climbed into the vent to reach his rooms.

"You have cameras in our rooms?"Steve raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but not in F/n she somehow managed to disable them." Tony gave her an evil look.

"I just punched it."F/n gave her puppy dog eyes and bottom lip. 

"Shut up- he's in."Y/n quietened them.

And just as Clint was two steps away from reaching the gun, Natasha started to wake up from her sleep.

"ABORT MISSION, dont want you killed." Tony said quickly.

"No way."Clint replied threw his earpiece.

"Your funeral buddy,"F/n teased.

"No clint if i were you i would leave." Y/n said.

"Fine."Clint climb back into the vents.

"That was a close one."Steve said while clint walked into the room.

"Next up is....... Y/n."The billionaire annouced.

"Truth or dare lady Y/n"Thor asked.

"Dare." Y/n smiled.

"Sleep with clint *cough* *cough* bird babies." F/n said sarcastically.

"Bird babies! Haha , good one F/n! Tony high five her. 

"Tony, is it okay?"Y/n asked.

"Y/n you actually want to... oh my fucking god are you being serious. You want to get laid by him!"Tony mind was completely blown. Y/n laughed and looked at F/n winking to Clint saying do it!

"Next person."Steve butted in.

"Thor you thunder god your turn"Tony annouced, while Y/n shot tony a death glare."truth or dare"

"Truth."Thor smiled lighlty.

"Are you a thunder god down there?"Y/n asked laughing. F/n and Steve litterly face-palmed, Clint and Loki looked uncomfortable and Tony was concerned about while his girlfriend wanted to know that.

"Who gave her vodka?!"F/n asked.

"Steve!" Y/n said

"No way did Grandpa do it."Tony added.

"Clint you sneaky spy."Y/n laughed.

"Well thats my job, but i didn't thinks she come out with that though-"Clint raised his hands to surrender.

"You were all thinking it."Y/n drunk side started pointing at everyone.

"F/n?"Tony asked.

"No way!" F/n shouted.

"Sorry she wants the super soildier next to her ."Y/n questioned.

"Y/N!" F/n screamed while Steve was blushing.

"Dont worry hun, your secret is safe with me." Y/n winked.

"You just grrrrr..."F/n face went bright red.

"Next up is the god of mischief."Tony smiled.

"I choose truth, of this pathetic game."Loki rolled his eyes.

"So how was your fuck with f/n?" Tony asked. Loki eyes lit up while F/n was in Steves grip to stop her running at Tony.. once again. 

"Amazing never felt anything like it."Loki smirked while F/n literally looked like she was going to die of brain shock.

"Next up is our favourite ice queen F/n." Tony laughed.

"I pick dare." F/n stuck her tounge out at them all. 

"Fine i dare you to kiss everyone here."Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Fine who should i start of with?"F/n asked while everyone was in shock that she came out of her shell a bit. 

She made her way round the circle. First with Tony a kiss on his head, Clint a little peck on his bottom lip, Y/n a greeting kiss on her cheek , Thor a little kiss on his nose and Loki got a full on snog ... tounges aswell. 

And then Steve, it was one of the most best kisses in history like out of a movie or something it meant something unlike most of the others.

"Well grandpa if your luck goes like that you might get laid. And your turn super soldier syndrome guy."Tony chuckled.

"Right please may i have a truth."Steve asked polietly.

"How long have you liked me?" F/n asked and Steve was just blank."I can tell by that kiss Stevie that meant something."

"Or he could just be a good kisser." Y/n added.

"So you keep his secret and not mine." F/n raised an eyebrow.

"I think we should play some music." Y/n ran up and asked Jarvis to play the top 100 songs.

The rest of the night was dancing and evryone getting slaughtered, except Steve who couldn't but anyway that didn't matter. 

How did that night end and the next morning start, now that was the problem.


	7. The pool party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up to a nice, sort of superise. And later you enjoy yourself and the inclusive avengers party. But tensions once again soon rises

F/n-- friends name

\--CHAPTER 7.

"Morning boys." Natasha walked into the kitchen eating toast whole greeting Bruce and Bucky.

"Morning" They said in sync.

"Where are the others.?" Natasha asked.

"Looks like they're all sleeping still after a big night by the looks of it down here" Bucky said scanning the room with his brown eyes.

"Yeah i guess." Bruce said reading his newspaper.

"Lets check on them." Natasha said. Bruce ignored the red head as she assembled jarvis because tony had a lock on the passwords.

"Javris please may you let me have access to the cameras please."Natasha spoke.

"Password." The device said.

"Playboy." Natasha spoke. The boys gave her a weird stare.

"Accepted which room please?" Jarvis spoke.

"You knew the password?" Bucky asked.

"Told you i was good at my job." Natasha smiled. "Tonys room."

And what lay before there eyes was 4 naked friends. Thor was on the far left side, then Clint snuggled around y/n neck. Tony then cuddling y/n from behind.

"Omg this is going on facebook and Tonys revenge." Natasha pulled out her cell phone and took a picture.

"Caption?" Bruce asked while Bucky was in giggle fits.

"There were four in a bed and the thunder god said roll over." Natasha smirked.

" Check Steve!"Bucky suggested.

"No Steve in his room."Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"Loki?"Bruce asked.

"Nope, they must be in F/n room." Natasha sighed.

"Search them." Bucky said excitedly.

"She disabled the cameras." Natasha smiled.

...

Y/n woke up to the sound of breathing, but not just Tonys, but 2 other different persons sleeping. She opened her eyes and scanned to see 3 naked me bodies laying. She could tell the far left one was Thor due to his snoring.

Realisation hit her like a ton of bricks.

"THOR!" Y/n shouted.

"Woah y/n, you scared the shit out of me."Clint said rubbing his eyes.

"What the heck ." Tony woke up in a bad mood.

"Where in midgard am i?" Thor shouted.

"My bed." Y/n climbed over Clint and Thor. When she was climbed over his pouch and started giggling.

"Listen guys i swear if there is any white marks over my new mattress I'm going to kill your sorry asses." Tony moaned.

"Wait" Clint said covering his member with his bare hands."If we leave, we gotta leave one by one so it's not expected about this situation."

"Oh and this never happened." Y/n pointed at the boys.

"Right."Tony mutterd under his breath.

"I promise in all the nine realms i wont say a word but see you later my friends."Thor boomed and got out of bed literally not caring that his nakedness was showing.

"Do they all walk round naked in asgard?" Clint questioned.

"Why cant we walk round stark tower naked?"Tony asked.

"No! Steve will throw up and Bruce will turn into a hulk." Y/n defended her friends.

"My tower-my rules."Tony mutterd."Wait perfect.. we have a pool party today only the avengers inclusive."

"Cool can i go now?" Clint asked. While Tony nodded.

"Right im going to have a shower and meet you down stairs later." Y/n said while grabbing her stuff to get in the shower.

When she was in the shower, the radio was playing Ellie Goulding love me like you do. Y/n started singing and miming all of the words with the shampoo bottle in her hand, as a microphone when realisation hit her............

"Shit." She whispered. She hasn't took the pill... and she got banged three times, there was nothing she could do. Fate was out of her hands... just hope the boys used rubbers.

\---

Y/n walked out on the top floor of the avengers tower. It was open and a beautiful day in New York city and a good one for a pool party well... make that a private pool party.

Natasha and Bruce was on the armchair catching a tan and sipping cocktails, Clint was hiding in the shade wearing sunglasses, Thor bombed into the swimming pool making a big water explosion over f/n Steve and Bucky and even reaching Y/n feet and Loki was sitting at the bar rather unamused ...

"Frost giants" Y/n muttered under her breathe.

"The cocktail I'm serving today in stark tower , is sex on the beach.. even though there is no beach and no sex." The Billionaire faced down and noticed Y/n ."Hey hun come here for your homemade cocktail, by the one and only your favourite Stark."

Y/n walked over to the genius billionaire and sat herself next to Loki enjoying the sun.. well she was anyway. Tony came up and hugged her from behind.

"Hey mister." She whispered enjoy his sweet little kisses pecked on her neck.

"You look stunning." He said silently in her ear. Little did she know Clint was staring at her.

"What this old thing?"Y/n joked.

"Eeurrgh." Loki rolled his eyes.

"Hey frosty the snowman, you jealous." Y/n teased.

"Not much mortal." Loki said very glum.

"Hey watch your tounge reindeer games." Tony warned.

"Dont call me silver tounge for nothing."Loki tilted his head to the side.

"Hate the way you call me mortal, your in love with one."Y/n said frustrated.

"I am not she is half frost giant. Get it right peasant."Loki argued.

"Sorry that someone woke up on the wrong side of bed this mroning." Y/n faced the other way.

"Dont mention beds." Tony said plain-faced.

"Hey guys." F/n marched over to the three.

"Alright?" Y/n asked.

"Yeah you?" F/n questioned.

"Yeah thanks." Y/n said taking a sip of their cocktail.

And that was all what was said with the girls. All didn't want to discuss last night antics. Little did they both know; both woke up with a house full in their beds.

\----

The party started getting better later that night, when all of the old school songs started playing, candles were lit around the pool and the moon light beamed on the water.

All of the Avengers and Y/n were huddled around the bar giggling to all these stories Thor told about his greatest wars while Loki sat there rolling his eyes the louder Thor voice rose.

"And that was the story of how i killed that gruesome beast in earlier days." Thor ended his conversation.

"Check you too out."Y/n giggled at Natasha and Bruce, they couldn't keep there eyes of each other, all the others all stared at them.

"Can i help you?"Natasha asked politely while Bruce turned red as her hair.

"No mam." Y/n replied.

"If you don't mind Bruce was telling me about this experiment to do with one of the Shield's calls we been on latley, were going to check it out." Natasha said grabbing Bruce's hand.

"Always on the job you nat."Clint teaser .

"24/7." She replied smiling.

"So that's why she always wearing black." Bucky suggested.

"I'm happy for them."F/n said sipping her drink.

"Mam, not to be rude but how many have you had?" Steve asked kindly

"10 im sticking to cocktails now though, don't want to have a repeat of last night." F/n laughed.

"Oooo what happened last night."Tony sniggered.

"Nothing." Loki, f/n and Steve said in sync with blushed faces.

"I think we should be worried about you 4?" Bucky laughed.

"What do you mean metal arm?" Tony asked worried.

"You haven't seen it on Facebook." F/n giggled.

"Seen what?"Clint asked suspiciously.

"There were three in the bed and the little one said roll over." F/n showed the gobsmacked foursome, while the others were near enough wetting theirselves laughing.

"WHAT IS THE NAME OF ODIN IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Thor shouted.

"I got that reference." Steve lifted his hand.

"Oh dear you truly did look occupied last night stark." Loki joked.

"Shut it horns." Tony back chatted.

"Who posted this." Clint whispered.

The whole crew was quiet, Bucky especially didn't even make eye contact. _Should have known, like any of shield workers was gonna tell their secrets._

"Who's up for another round?" F/n said enthusiastically making the others give her death glares and her smile faded a bit.

"I think i could go for another." Loki said slamming his drink on the table..

\--

And that is how Loki got drunk. the rest of the night was spent bickering about who posted that pictures and literally if anyone else saw the chaos they would think someone would have been murdered.

"Come on Loki. Your rooms this way!" F/n argued with the druken frost giant.

"Can i sleep with you tonight?" Loki whined.

"Dont think Steve would like that." F/n dragged him down the hall with her upper arm strength.

"Why is he bossing your around. I swear i get that mewling soldier and kill him in the most painful-" Loki got interuptted.

"Dont worry Loki, sleep in my bed."F/n said, it was the only way Steve wouldn't be dead; hopefully he wont care about it thought f/n .. like he would.

But really Thor should have been the one caring for Loki in his drunken antics, but no Y/n was the one caring for him while Tony was off on one.

\---

"Its alright Thor." Y/n comforted the thunder god when he was hurling up in the toilet. The h/c was covering her mouth with the other hand, as she was tolerated to throw up herself when hearing people hurl or smell sick.

"For god sake women, help me find out how to report this god damn image on facebook."Tony moaned.

"No Tony I'm busy." Y/n mumbled.

"For god sake you and your petty crushes." Tony hissed.

"Try living with a man who acts like a baby when people get karma on him." Y/n rolled her eyes not concentrating on Thor standing up.

"Well dont like it get out!" Tony was such in a bad mood it pushed y/n limits. Tears were streaming down her red face.

"My lady Y/n, are you alright?"Thor said in his husky voice.

"Yes Thor I'm fine, please don't worry." Y/n replied wiping her eyes.

"But your crying, has he upset you."Thor cupped y/n hand in his large paw.

"No I'm fine." Y/n pulled her hand away and felt the gods head. "Your temperature has calmed down and I think it be best if you leave off the ale for a while or at least not as much Thor."

"If you wish my lady." Thor kissed Y/n hand and left leaving her speechless. She had so much thoughts buzzing in her head.

_Tony hasn't been himself lately, i don't know what it is and its definitely not just the photo, i need a break ,some air for me to be able to breathe..... No i cant ... He will think I'm like Pepper .. i cant leave him. But what about me? I am over thinking it will settle in the morning._


	8. Job interview.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, y/n is ready up and early for the day but what starts of good turns ugly.

Y/n walked into the kitchen at 12am to find F/n one of the most non-morning person on the planet sitting on the side with her onesie while drinking milk out of a carton.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Y/n teased.

"Morning." F/n replied

"How did you sleep?" Y/n asked, buttering her toast.

"Terrible, who knew frost giants like to be a starfish and dont stop fidgiting." F/n moaned.

"You fidget and sleep talk." Y/n defended.

"Right anyhow, your looking nice today." F/n complimented her.

"You think?" Y/n asked brushing the crumbs from her toast of her skirt.

"Yeah duh! Where you going?" F/n replied.

"Going to a job interview." Y/n said getting a glass of water.

"Wait you're leaving." F/n was gobsmacked.

"No just trying to find a bit more, something that i can class myself as individual and not just 'Tonys pet.'" Y/n said mimicing her hands as speech marks.

"Hope it goes well."She hugged   
Y/n. "I'm going to rest a bit more with Loki, best make the best out of my day off S.H.I.E.L.D and if you see Steve dont tell him about the Loki situation."

"Why should i not tell steve?" Y/n asked confused.

And timing was perfect as the soldier walked in at that moment with his honest blue eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt you ladies, but don't tell me what." Steve asked.

"Eermm...."F/n struggled to lie.

"She wants to spend the day with you really bad, but bless her little cotton socks she wont tell you." Y/n teased.

"F/n is this true?" Steve asked

"Yerr.. Plus i dont think you would, as my language i use." F/n winked.

"Hey!"Steve pouted.

"But on the contrary Y/n you cant say i am little, everyone is taller than you." F/n smiled.

"Are you sure? Because you don't look your best, not saying you don't look nice cause you never dont look nice, you always look beautfiul. Oh for god sake." Steve face palmed, always the gentlemen our Steve.

"No i mean i just woke up from a bad sleep, so sure we can go on a picnic or something. Y/n wanna come?" F/n asked.

"Got a busy day but how about later we meet for dinner or something." Y/n Considered. "But can we not invite Tony." She whispered ,Leaving Steve a bit confused.

F/n exited, lifting her weight off the ground while Y/n smirked at what just happened. 

 

"You still cant talk to women."Y/n teased Steve. 

\---

Y/n interview went pretty well, she enjoyed everything about the new job and she would be starting in a week at this new top salon, but the problem was the job required for her to work full time and that would mean she couldnt work for Tony. AT ALL.   
Would it take a toll in their relationship or complete destroy it..... Either way Tony would have a hissy fit.

"Hey y/n we ready to go?" Bucky asked Y/n who was daydreaming on the kitchen side.  
"Yeah sure."Y/n smiled and then she noticed how nice Bucky looked in a white t-shirt and jeans."Woah Buck you look good."

"Thanks but the clothes your wearing they look lovely but wouldn't you like to wear something more comfortable?"He asked quietly.

"Oh yes complete forgot, im going to quick get changed promise in be back in 10   
mins."

She sprinted to the elavator to get changed in her room.  
\---  
She crept into the room hoping Tony wouldn't be there. But her hopes today was denied, karma was getting her back for earlier with F/n....

"You look smart, went to a meeting about me?" Tony smiled while laying on the bed with his Ipad in his hand.

"I thought you was in the lab with Bruce." Y/n tried to change the subject.

"Answer my question and i answer yours Y/n ." Tony looked at her dead serious.

"I went to a job interveiw down town.-"

"Job interview why?"Tony interuptted.

"I want to give myself more oppurtunities." Y/n put her arms together trying to hide herself a bit.

"Oh and work for a new billionaire huh? And become his mistress, thats what all you fucking women are like! Especially Pe .. Y/n you know how i felt about Pepper.." Tony shouted.

"Woah please Tony, its nothing like that." Y/n said trying to calm him down.

"What is it like then?"

She didnt reply.

"Tell me!" Tony anger grew inside him.  
She still stood their facing the ground, tears streaming down your face.

"Do that y/n.. silent trick huh?" Tony marched to the bedroom door. "I expect anwsers." With that the billionaire slammed the door.  
\----  
Bucky stood in the living room, looking out at the city. Waiting for Y/n seemed liked forever. Then the elavator came down.

Y/n stood there with a fake smile on her face, she wore a light pink loose dress and didn't bother changing her hair from earlier. But Bucky noticed something different, she has no make-up on from earlier. Even though it was light mascara; she wasn't wearing it now and her cheeks were red. 

"Y/n are you alright?" The american ran up to her.

"Yeah fine."She lied.

"You got the keys?"Bucky asked.

"Not for the range rover but for the mercedes, Tony took the range out for a drive i pressume." She smiled faintly.  
\-----

The drive there was a long conversation about how Bucky was getting along at S.H.I.E.L.D and y/n new job. Bucky swore not to tell Tony any details incase that would set him off again, just knowing Bucky knew and not him.


	9. Italian restaurant.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your best friend, Steve and Bucky are on a mission to make you feel better. 
> 
> Another note; i am a r5er, they are included in the story a little, so sorry but what can i say, i am a fangirl! 
> 
> F/n-- friends name.

The restaurant was a sweet little Italian on the edge of town, F/n and Steve waited outside and both greeted the two with smiles.

"Why the mercedes?" F/n asked.

"Just thought i take it out for a spin." You lied, Bucky looked down at you weirdly because you wouldn't tell your best friend what happened.

"Ahh nice, should we go?" F/n asked.

"Yeah, Lets fucking get in already i'm starving!" You moaned.

"Hey watch your language Steve, dont like that kinda talk." F/n joked.

"Do you know what?" Steve pointed at F/n.

You smiled to yourself and approached the door to open it, but Bucky got there first and opened the door for you.

"After you please." He smiled sweetly causing you to blush at his manners.  
\--

You and F/n sat on one side while Steve and Bucky sat ot the other, the four of you ordered 2 large pizza each and laughed about a general converstaion.

"Wait bucky, Your real name isn't actually Bucky is it?" You questioned.

"No its James." Bucky replied.

"Yeah James Buchanan Barnes." Steve joked.

"Cute." F/c squealed.

"Yeah and Steven Grant Rodgers is Steve's real name." Bucky teased.

"How is that bad?"F/c asked while you were in laughing fit about Bucky's cheesy personality. 

"Just ignore me." Bucky giggled. "Anyway guess what?"

"You can tie your shoes." Steve joked.

"Yeah, yeah soldier very funny." Bucky rolled his eyes.

"Ooo i want to know." You smiled widly.

"Well.." Bucky got interuptted.

"Your not a very good S.H.I.E.L.D agent if you cant keep a secret." F/n joked.

"Actaully its not a secret from S.H.I.E.L.D , its something to do with Y/n ." Bucky teased.

"Y/n? " Steve and F/n questioned in sync.

"ME?" You asked.

"Someone has got a crush on you." Bucky said with a grin upon his face.

"WHO?" F/n eyes widened.

"I dont wanna know." You muttered, clinging on to your stomach.

"Clint?" Steve guessed.

"No... "Bucky stopped. "Wait who told you?"

"Clint likes me." You smiled.

"Bird boy fancies the billionaire's Y/n. Wow i guess dreams do come true." F/n said suprised.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Steve asked polietly.

"Nothing." You said punching F/n right in the arm.

"So what you going to do now, run off with him?" F/n asked throwing her hands in the air. While you spat your drink out all over the table.

"Dont choke." Bucky laughed.

"She chokes on too much if you ask me." F/n looked away, still not being able to defend the second punch from you.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked. While F/n faced palmed the table and your face went bright red.

"Really steve?" F/n looked up into the soldier crystal blue eyes.

"Basically apparently f/n thinks i choke on everything i drink ,or take." You laughed, trying to see if Steve could understand without having to describe the actual concept.

"Which she does." F/n butted in.. again and this time missed the punch swung at her from you.

"I dont get it." Steve said confused. You raised an eyebrow and Bucky whispered in Steve's ear making him turn pink.

"So Y/n about Legolas...." Bucky changed the subject because of Steve's embarrassment.

"Yeah i rather Clint admit it to me , i have liked him for a bit." You got interupted by y/ n... again.

"Woah what about Tony! He'll go ape shit if he finds out." F/n shouted.

"Language." Steve said sternly, which made the rest of you literally wet yourselves laughing.

"Please Steve this is a serious time!" F/n replied holding her stomach due to the laughing fit she just had. 

"We haven't been close for weeks." You clenched your teeth, just thinking about how disrespectful and mean Tony has been; particularly earlier.

"Yeah because you ruined his man ego banning him for two weeks." Bucky defended Tony's corner.

"If it's what you want to go with, i back you up as a friend."Steve comforted you, you thanked him with a reassuring smile.

"I just think you need to wait and see first." F/n said.

"You're right. Wow f/n you gave some good advice." You chuckled, looking rather surprised. 

"You people are always surprised." She raised an eyebrow.

"There is a concert in town tonight, why don't we all go?" Bucky suggested.

"Who's playing?" You wondered.

"R5?I think." Bucky bit his lip.

"OMG! NO FLIPPING WAY." F/n screamed.

"You have Ross, and i have Riker and their little bro Ryland!" You fangirled with her bestfriend.

"Oh and Rocky. I dont mind going for a rocky ride." F/n winked, you laughed and the boys frozed at what came out of f/n mouth ; usually being the innocent one.

"I text Tony the dets and invite the rest." You pulled out your iPhone and started to type.

...

Y:N--- Hey Tony, sorry about earlier.. Although there is a concert in town tonight and me, f/n , Bucky and Steve are planning on going was wondering if you want to get the rest together? and we be leaving later once we changed and ready XXXX

TONY --- Well looks who warmed up to my side.... But yeah sure whos playing? X

Y/N ---R5!!!!So happy X

TONY---Yeah sounds cool, i have texted Clint, Brucetasha, Loki and Thor to come along with Jane :) and the best boyfriend ever has booked back stage tickets. XX

Y/N--- THANK YOU SO MUCH! F/n is jumping up out of her seat at the moment.XX

TONY --- So you started the salon job already? Why did you teach your apparent best friend teach you to love them?xx

Y/N--- How do you know im working in the salon?XX

TONY ---Got a tracker on your phone anddddddd.... right now you are eating pizza ...   
with out me... :( but anyway; I'm happy, i still want to be with you. XX

Y/N--- Creepy guy your are! Thanks for your understanding love you loads XXXXXXXX  
TONY: Love you too now get back to my bed.. ;) XXXXXX


	10. The deph.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long but i think this is the best out of all the chapters!!

CHAPTER 10.  
"And the avengers have assembed."Tony grinned. 

"Yes, where do we go now?" You asked.

"To get our tickets?"Steve suggested.

"Tickets?"Thor asked confused.

The group started to walk to the ticket office, explaining to Thor about 'tickets; while F/n just stood there, narrowing her eyes looking around. You noticed and approached her.

"What's wrong?" You questioned.

"I can sense bad things lingering." F/n swallowed a lump in her throat.

"What?" You was shocked and felt a panic swirl through your body. "But none of us, have anything to defend ourselves."

"They have been targetting, one of us from the group for months." She announced.

"Who?" You asked curiously. 

"I do not know." She replied hastily.

"Should we call S.H.I.E.L.D?" You suggested and did not get a reply from f/n.

"I feel S.H.I.E.L.D cannot do know work here." F/n finally awnsered.

"Ladies are you coming?" Bruce interuptted.

"We really need to go to the bathroom, we meet you all inside."Kirstine lied, Hannah looked at Kirstine with a confused look.

They both turned around and The blonde assasin grabbed hannah behind a stall.

"It's you."She whispered.

"What do you mean?" You bit down on your lip.

"Someone has been targetting you since the restraunt, i felt eyes lingering- it could have been Steve or Bucky but there was no gut feeling." She told you.

"But why?" Your eyes started to forming tears.

"I'm not sure." F/n turned to look at the others.

"We should tell them." You panicked and started to run but f/n grabbed you by your shoulder pulling you back.

"NO! Only Loki and Clint." F/n growled.

"Why not Tony?" You bottom lip started weeping.

"Clint can go to the upper levels and has a keen eye sight, why Loki is a good liar and can do party tricks." F/n starred above her looking, where Clint could nest to help kill the target.

"Party tricks huh?" You smirked.

"I was trying to be serious." F/n punched you on the arm.

"So was i." You defended yourself and walked over to the group.

"Loki, Clint come and grab some drinks and snacks with us please." F/n demanded.

"Why me?"Clint rolled his eyes.

"Because Hannah thinks you got big muscles to carry food." F/n argued.

"F/n!" And f/n recieved her karma punch from earlier.

"You gonna argue Loki?" She raised her brow.

"Later dove." The god approached her and patted her on the shoulder. 

\---

Loki and F/n cleared the two guys on the ground floor and no weapons were needed.

"Both had no information on them, must have been there warn offs." F/n talked over to you and Clint.

While you followed Clint up to the higher levels. 

"Stay there." Clint told you.  
"Why?" You questioned, hoping he wasn't underestimating you.

"Need someone to warn me if they come up the stairs right?" Clint smiled.

"Yeah, if i dont fall down it." You muttered under your breathe.

"Negativitiy gets you no where." Clint joked.

You spooked at the small sound of Clint arrow leaving his bow. You wouldn't any other time, but around you both was pure quiet and you stirred at every movement made.

"Hmm... You stay here, I go to go see something." Clint sprinted off.

Little did the archer know this was a trap. All of a sudden shadows were approaching you up the staircase, you kept quiet but sprinted further up to the balcony, you listened to clint who told you to stay here but you turned to the other way.

Your adrenaline was pumping in your veins and you could hardly stop when you reached a dead end wall.

"Shit."You mumbled.

The quick footsteps were heading towards you, a door which lead to a dressing room was near you. You tries to jam the door handle but it was locked, so you tried kicking it. The only thing you could do was wait for the enemy.

A deep chuckle came from the corner, which made your e/c eyes open even more. A tall disguised figure was ahead of you and you was deciding whether to make the first move or not. The hand from the black shadow reached to you but you quickly reacted making his arm twist all the way round, full pelting the guy with a kick in his stomach. 

But all guys from everywhere came out and started to pin you down, you tried to fly kick how many you could ; but it was too late they had you under thier control.

"Impressive." The first guy stood in front of you, wiping the blood from his nose after it was punched by you.

\--

Your face looked terrified as you was held by the collar of your shirt. The enemy held you tight while dangling you on top of the stage balcony. R5 stopped playing the music and was confused about the whole situation, the crowds of fans gasped in horror while the rest of the Avengers was trying to suss the bad guy out. 

"SPEAK!" Steve demanded. 

The guy just smirked and raises an eyebrow. Loki , Clint and F/n sprinted past the security guards wondering where you was but stopped in their paths. Tony started to whisper something, preferably to JARVIS. 

"I would stop if i were you." The Russian spoke." It will just make things worse." 

Tony was going to run to you, but Bucky held him back.

"Whats your fucking problem?!" Tony screamed. 

"Stark, this is no time to turn against your own." Steve warned. 

"I do you a deal, we take the girl, you guys carrying living your miserable lifes." The HYDRA agent suggested. 

"NO!" Tony replied. 

"Fine play it like that." And with that the guy disappeared with you ,jumping behind them , more crys and gasps came from the crowd but a helicopter rose behind the banner and escorted away.

But before anyone had time to react, gunmen from all corners came out so the avengers were occupied killing Hydra's pets. 

Escorting innocent people and Dr Banner from the scene and trying to disguise themselves from the press who just arrive to the event. All but one person.... Tony.

He stood there falling to his knees, staring at the same spot where he saw your face last which was covered in fear. Tears were falling down his face, once F/n corner was cleared she turned to see the billionaire in a mental state. Tears started to from in her f/e/c orbs but before they could break away down her face she covered her mouth with her hand, swallowing the lump down her thoat. She walked over to Tony.

"I'm sorry." She spoke, making Tonys face stare at her. All that enthusiasm and light had gone. "I told y/n about the situation, she was their main target. I thought it was just one spy, i didn't know this would happen." She finished and faced down to the floor.

Tony grew with anger, and he jumped at kirstine forcing her to the floor, choking her. She grabbed one of his arms to let her lose but he was in too much pain to to let anything go. Loki ran at him and pushed him over, disconnecting his hands from her throat. F/n gulped for air while Loki just raged at Tony.

"What do you think you was doing?" No awnser left his mouth, but he once again fell to his knees, carrying his face into his hands. 

F/n turned her back to the broken hearted billionaire sobbing her head in her arms. While Loki felt uncomfatble in this situation to react so he just looked around at the destroyed stage set.

Before long all the avengers were re-united and helped everyone back to Stark tower.

\----

You awoke in pure darkness, you rubbed your eyes trying to gain sense where you was.

"TONY!" You cried.

"Aw so you woke up." The russian voice purred. "We was afraid that Stark flower would not see daylight again after you passed out when landing to take you to your new home."

You just ignored the voice and once again called for Tony, two cold hands wrapped around her neck.

"Dont you get it?" The voice hissed. "You're one of us now, you are going to be the next big thing."

He pushed you back, knocking you unconscious again as you hit your head to the brick wall behind you.


	11. A not so familiar face.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find you.. Finally. But not the way you expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody probably reads this anyway.... But enjoy!

Chapter 11

Months past since the disappearance about y/n. The avenger squad didn't have much time to look for her as a team. Their time was soon took over by the Ultron situation (thanks Tony!)... Anyway new members joined the team, Pietro and his twin sister Wanda Maximoff plus Vision... Also known as Quicksilver and Scarlett witch. 

Most of them never mentioned Y/n, it was never the right time and Tony never communicated with F/n ever again. 

Bruce was busy in the lab and Tony tagged along with him- the lab as well as FRIDAY was the only thing to keep his mind of Y/n. Steve, Bucky and Natasha were working out in the gym. Thor was occupied with Pop tarts proving to Loki that he can stick 10 in his mouth at the same time- Loki point was to prove that Thor is still a greedy pig.

Clint was leaving tommorow to head back to his wife Laura and thier children, F/n was scanning the computers still looking for traces of Y/n. And then it hit her, surely Y/n must have something to do with HYDRA, so why not ask the two ex HYDRA, now SHIELD additions to the team.

 

She rushed to Clint telling her idea, before the dumbass could actually think it through, she was screaming for Pietro.

"PPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTRRRRRRROOOO!"

"For heavens sake f/n, vhat is vrong?"The grey haired russian asked.

"I know you probaly want to forget your past with Hydra but its really important and can mend things a lot around here." F/n pleaded.

"vhat's in it vor me?" He asked smirking.

"What would you like?" F/n asked.

"To spend a whole 24 hours alone just with you." Pietro awnsered.

"Really?" F/n dropped her bottom lip.

"Yes." Pietro awnsered.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"For y/n sake, just please stop with your pathetic teenage moaning." Clint interrupted and then kept on walking to the kitchen.

"Oh fuck you bird head." F/n shouted at the archer.

"Who's y/n?" Pietro asked.

"Fine, anyway when you was part of HYRDA did anyone speak of a girl named Y/n, linked to stark." F/n asked desperately.

"Er.. dont think so... Wait a second yes, there was something HYDRA had a secret base just at the edges of new york, Stark was named a few times.. but me being me always vhought it was Tony." Pietro explained.

"Nope it isnt." F/n anwsered, Pietro stared at her weirdly wondering if Tony had a long lost daughter.. "I explain it on the quinjet."

"Wait what?"Pietro raised his eyebrow.

"We need to go find her, me and you- thats all, if Tony goes and she is not there, he will be disappointed. Plus I'm not sure the rest would agree with me going, particularly without fury permission." F/n said bitting her lip. 

"F/n... i cant."Pietro said.

It turned out that Pietro did actually come but not take part in the finding Y/n situation. He just gave directions due to him not wanting to loose his S.H.I.E.L.D job- so instead Steve agreed to join in with the search mission. 

Chaapter 12----

The sound of the Quinjet was heard over the desserted wasteland, the newly suited F/n and Steve approached the doors of a old estate.

"Ready?"Steve whispered, f/n responded with a nod. They barged the door open and knocked out the surrounding agents.

The room was dark but there was a light in he left hand corner with a stairway, f/n grabbed the soldiers hand and sprinted to the stairs. Gun blasts started coming out of all corners on the next floor.   
With f/n's magic, she created a force field making every shot aimed at them back fired to the agents. A rusted ladder was leant on the wall and they quickly climbed it; once the course was clear. 

Both of their eyes scanned the area and widened when they found Y/n laying there on a chair with monitor wires injected in her s/c skin, her eyes seemed dark with bags falling underneath her eyes. She stared at the two people before her.

"Oh my godness." F/n covered her mouth with her hands, eyes tearing up at her long lost friend. Y/n squinted her e/c eyes at the tall girl before her- Steve noticed this and grabbed f/n arm before she ran to F/n. F/n stared at him and turned her head to Y/n when he did.

Y/n grabbed the wires out of her arms and ran at the two, quickly Steve turned his back with F/n in his arms making Y/n fall back but get up soon after.

"Go get the quinjet."F/n whispered.

"Are your crazy?"Steve rushed.

"Shes my friend, she wouldnt hurt me." F/n answered and Steve quickly ran to the field to fetch the quinjet. 

Y/n chuckled to herself and then threw a punch at F/n, but she moved to quick and caught her wrist in the action but Y/n quickly reacted tripping the girls foot making her stumble to the ground.   
F/n rolled across the floor and bounced back up not aiming a punch at y/n, except for the h/c slapped her enemy in the face, and quickly grabbed her hair before pulling her hair, f/n just pushed her hips away making her fall with y/n.. due to y/n hold still lasped in her hair.

Y/n couldn't move due to F/n grabbing her holding her legs. F/n quick tied her legs up so she couldn't move them, this didn't stop y/n from pinching the back of F/n's neck, she turned her head and was having some sort of hand fight with her ex friend.

F/n grabbed her wrist again trying to press down on her veins.

"I'm not going to hurt you." The assassin said, blood was dripping down from her nose slowly and her eyes were held with tears. 

Y/n stared at her for two minutes- slighlty recognizing her, but then the poison kicked back in her she got more stregnth and lossen out of f/n hold eventually pushed her again.

F/n being the no- patience girl she is, decided to knock Y/n fly out in the face, making her head knock onto the floor, resulting in her red fury eyes close.

"Call it even." F/n said wiping the blood from her nose.

Steve soon came in and saw Y/n on the cold floor, F/n sat beside her starring at her like she was in a trance. 

"What did you do?" Steve questioned, while walking towards her.

"I had to knock her out I promise I didn't hurt until two minutes ago, I feel so bad but she wasnt who she used to be." F/n swallowed the lump in her throat.

Steve walked over to the girl who faced was turned back to him, when he reached her face it was red with tear stains all down it and more to come. His large arms craddled her head to calm her down but she got worse and started to sob on his shoulder making his freshly cleaned suit drowned with tears.

Steve soon carried Y/n to the quinjet and F/n walked behind him, they put her on one of the seats and just tied her arms to the handle incase she woke up and went wild while Steve and his co-pilot Y/n flew back to the tower.


End file.
